


seventeen tomatoes

by benibara



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non Idol AU, rei is also a vampire because ummm theyre sexy, ritsumao and kaokana at some points, sometimes u just wake up one day n ur like... what if watarei got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benibara/pseuds/benibara
Summary: because rei gets seventeen (17) tomatoes (and also a fiancé).





	1. grocery shopping

Wataru smiles, fingers laced together atop the shopping cart he pushes, and though his tone of voice is merry, his eyes portray no such mood. "Rei, my darling."

The culprit grins, much like a child, all teeth (and fangs). "Wataru, my beloved."

How he holds back what may be the umpteenth sigh since leaving Rei's home is unknown to the two of them, but Wataru does, instead choosing to crease the shopping list into several, complicated folds. It ends up in the shape of a fish (mouth able to open and close), and Rei watches curiously, momentarily forgetting his attempt at a tomato... heist? Grand heist. Grand tomato heist. ... He'll come back to this later. "That's the seventeenth tomato you've attempted to place in the cart." Wataru finally replies, glancing up from his origami briefly, "You're aware we aren't in need of that many?"

Mock indignance washes over Rei's face; eyebrows furrowed and mouth agape, hand even over his heart. "How could you _say_ that?"

"Because we don't." Wataru laughs softly, tossing his creation to Rei (he flounders a bit catching it) but makes no move to remove the excess. Internally, Rei is relieved. Normally, Wataru would make him carry as much as he deemed _too much_ all the way back to the aisle they belonged on his own, despite the fact Wataru himself could juggle them effortlessly all the way there (Rei supposes Wataru just enjoys seeing him fumble and make a fool of himself). And though he could tease him for it, it's better he stays silent. That way he keeps the tomatoes. "What does the list say next?"

After he gets over the initial struggle in unfolding the fish, Rei readjusts the glasses perched upon his nose — a gift from Wataru so long ago; black frames, the inside lined red, and a golden outlined rose on each leg, by the lenses. Unlike _someone else's_ , Rei has no intention of even misplacing these. "Mmmm... I see. Next is toothpaste." He turns to look at the other, "Wataru, can we get the one—"

"— The one without sodium lauryl sulphate," He holds up a hand to stop Rei from continuing on. For his own sake. Hearing Rei struggle to pronounce all that would make him laugh too much right now. "yes, I know. You always make such a face when you forget to eat breakfast _before_ washing your teeth. Or, mm, simply waiting?"

"I want to kiss you sooner."

Wataru reaches out as he passes by Rei, taking the other's nose between two fingers and pinching. "Silly you."

Rei's mouth opens to let out a pitiful squeak, rubbing his nose as he pouts and follows after Wataru. At their next stop, he watches as Wataru leans against the cart just slight, checking every brand of toothpaste to make sure Rei spares himself from chugging another glass of orange juice right out the washroom. How lucky he is, to have such an intelligent and tolerant lover. Perhaps he could help with the shopping to return the favor? Instead of sneaking things into the cart.

Foolishly, Rei shuffles about in a circle, looking around nearby for anything they might need that Wataru may have forgotten about. In his spinning, he spots a little device with a laminated paper just barely sticking out. When he comes over and pulls it from the mouth of the contraption, another appears in its place. Oh! How delightful. These young and new humans are always coming up with something!

He refocuses on the paper he took, looking it over. Buy one, get one free... toothbrushes. Free toothbrush. Free! That's helpful, right? "Wataru." Rei calls.

Wataru doesn't look up, but regards Rei anyway with a tilt of his head. "Mmm? Yes?"

"We need to buy toothbrushes. No, one toothbrush."

"Ours are fine right now, dear. Unless you've chewed yours up once again. I hope not."

Rei makes a noise a petulant animal would make. "But."

"Did you find a coupon for it?" Wataru finally lifts his gaze from a container of toothpaste to look over to Rei then, exasperation in his voice, but no matter the discussion or how tired he may seem with Rei's antics, Rei can always see in his eyes the adoration they hold for him. So he's never worried he's stepped wrongly. His beloved is simply aware of how easily Rei is taken in by things like _deals_. Takes the poor man some decent effort to tug the vampire past the stack of thin magazines containing such things at the front of the store everytime they come. By now, the employees who greet by the door have come to know the two of them well.

"... perhaps so." Rei gives in and skulks over, wrapping both arms around one of Wataru's. So... no free toothbrush.

Wataru laughs and combs a free hand through Rei's bangs, "I told you. Just _because_ there's a deal, doesn't mean we _need_ it. Come now," He drops the chosen item into the cart and grips the bars once more, "shall we decide dinner?"

Rei rests his cheek on Wataru's head. In the years since high school, he's grown a few inches taller; much to his fiancé's dismay, especially so when he decides to wear heeled boots on occasion. "There's an answer I'm _forbidden_ of uttering in public..." His words come low, whispered against Wataru's silken hair; who stops the cart to glare at Rei; all bark and no bite. Rei simply chuckles, pressing a kiss to Wataru's temple. "If you look at me like that, I'll shapeshift and flutter off."

"To where? Onto my pillow? Oh no, _whatever_ will I do." Wataru resumes pushing now, wry smile at his lips. "Gracious! Do tell me, though, what _would_ you like tonight?"

"How cruel. My answer was quite serious. However, before you step on my foot with the strength of a featherlight pigeon, I'd like omurice."

Wataru moves his foot away from Rei's, "Mmmm. You have childish tastes. Last night was hamburger steak. _Doused_ in ketchup, need I remind you. I'm sure you'll do the same again with this."

"It's delicious, I'll have you know. But! Forgive me, I never developed the tongue for delicacies, unless you count yourself." He doesn't know when to quit.

Thankfully, Wataru only rolls his eyes, "Mm. Though, caviar has nothing on a good plate of shrimp fried rice."

"A shrimp fried that rice?"

Wataru kicks lightly at Rei's ankle.

Arriving at the next aisle they need to be at, Rei (his attention elsewhere) suddenly vanishes from Wataru's side like a shadow into the dark. _Vampires_. Leaving Rei to his whims, Wataru continues his shopping and crouches by the cart looking for what he needs, and by the time he rises with it, Rei is setting down two objects very delicately into the cart.

" _Rei_."

He holds up his hands, "It's not tomatoes again!"

Wataru sighs (albeit dramatically; heavy and hard, a slight "annoyed" groan to it) and leans forward, hands on the bar of the cart, spotting two mugs inside; one black and one white, shaped like hearts.

"... what if they're a pain to drink out of?" He coughs, not so subtly "scratching his nose" in a way that covers his lips.

Rei opts to ignore that. He's seen many of Wataru's faces before in the years they've known each other. So he knows what's under the hand. Rather, he'll simply mirror it with his own, smiling warmly at him. "I think they're darling."

"Mmm."

Now he sidles back up to Wataru's side, back in his position of hugging one arm and resting his cheek against Wataru's head while his fiancé returns to getting through their grocery store scavenger hunt of sorts. "... Wataru," He mutters, "you know I can't wait to marry you."

It's very quiet, but Rei still manages to catch it in all the hustle and bustle of the place. "... me too."

"That was so hushed! Dear, are you not properly going to say it back?"

"It back!"

"Wataruuuu!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well ... yeah ... it says 1/2 because i showed this to my dear friend and they said "whats the lore of this" so i wrote more of this au and i'll post it ... later
> 
> thanks if you enjoyed my self-indulgence because thats all i will ever have to offer, baibai


	2. lore "relationship history" Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [rei voice] my fiancé is starting to get mad at me for calling our relationship history his "lore"

It begins in the Autumn of their second year, Winter edging it's toes into the door of their world, leaving the two to take refuge in Wataru's clubroom, well equipped with blankets, tea, and snacks. Though earlier Wataru was busy with assisting some underclassmen, now a hushed silence falls over the pair, left to themselves.

"Where do ya plan on goin' to college, Wataru?" Rei breaks the silence with an inquiry from where he's seated in a chair, opposite to how he should but, ah, that is simply Rei's personality.

An odd question, Wataru thinks, but suppose Rei is finally taking school seriously? Then he ought to respond in a way that encourages this train of behavior. Setting his script onto his lap and smoothing out the pages, Wataru hums and then twists the long loose braid around his finger, reclining deeper into the couch he's seated upon. "Haven't decided quite yet. We still have another year, granted. Have you?"

Rei shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't thought this far ahead before he'd opened his mouth. "Uhhhh… not yet."

Aha. Now that was familiar. Still, Wataru continues on. Might as well. "Hmmm. I think I'll attend the college nearby, as to be close to my parents. They're quite old, as you are aware, so I'd prefer to help them when I can."

Not at all subtly, Rei stands up from the chair with a clatter. Realizing his error, he clears his throat before he grins. "Ohh! I was thinking of that one too!" Totally.

Wataru smiles wryly. He'll keep his comments to himself.

*****

College is a blur everyday; a flurry of movement and lectures and projects that only make holiday breaks feel like a gift given from God. At least, that's how Rei feels. Sometimes he ponders for awhile how he got here, but he quickly remembers the answer: he thinks with his heart before anything else. Curse his heart. And curse his brain for not thinking faster. Curses.

From his side of the room, Kaoru zips up his surfboard into its case, the sound achingly loud for Rei. When you only get around five hours of fitful sleep per night and have to force yourself to class almost daily, any sound is too much sound. He would've taken night classes if it weren't for the fact the plague upon his heart (Wataru) takes day ones. He finds himself jealous of the fact Kanata is Wataru's roommate. Does he know? Does he? How blessed he is to stumble out of bed and Wataru already has breakfast and even their lunches prepared? Everyday? If only Rei had known you could _choose_ your roommates.

"Where are you going, Sakuma-san?" Kaoru asks.

"Mmnn?" Rei groggily raises his face from his pillow. Yup, it's much too early to be even half awake. If only he could fall asleep.

"For spring vacation," Kaoru elaborates, "before our next semester. I'm heading to Okinawa with Kanata. Specifically the... what was it again... Kerama Islands? Apparently, sea turtles roam around there. Kanata says he'll take pictures for Kanzaki-kun."

With great effort (and greater reluctance), Rei heaves himself from his bed and combs a hand through his tangled hair. Sleep clearly won't be coming to him. "Haven't decided quite yet." He squints, "Ahh, what are you packing? I can barely see."

Kaoru halts in his movements. He's not that far from Rei. "My… clothes? Sakuma-san, I really think you should get to using glasses." He sighs then, placing the folded up shirt he was holding into his luggage before sitting down onto his bed. "I mean, hey! Haven't you thought that if you wear them, you'll be able to admire Hibiki-kun more? You're always gazing at him during study group and, I gotta say, you know you aren't being sly at— Sakuma-san?"

Rei is currently, very frantically, digging through his nightstand drawer. After "admire Hibiki-kun more", he stopped listening. "Yes?"

Kaoru smiles simply. He thinks to himself that he hopes he never acted like this before he and Kanata started going out. "Your glasses? You left them on your desk. Been collecting dust, I think."

" _Ahem_ ," Rei clears his throat as if to salvage some dignity he doesn't even have left anymore, and stands, hurrying over to the desk to snatch up the glasses that've been lying there abandoned for who knows how long. He quickly cleans them off with the hem of his shirt, "Yes. Yes, I see." He puts them on, "Oh, I  _see_. Ah, thank you, Hakaze-kun." He spins around. Wow. Has Kaoru's hair always been so... yellow?

The blonde finger-guns. "No problem, man."

Rei lights up like a child on Christmas day. Like he's discovered something hidden to most of the world; an ancient, lost city or the land of Camelot.

... But, no, it's common knowledge, and all he's discovered is he can better see Wataru in every detail — especially when the man himself comes striding in moments later, with packed lunches and Kanata in tow, proclaiming he'll be going to Okinawa too so they should eat lunch together with Kaoru more often. Apparently, as Rei later finds out from Kaoru, Kanata had suggested Wataru come along since he knows Wataru gets lonely easily (and doesn't have places to go). Like a true gentlemen, however, Kaoru takes it in stride, churning compliment after compliment about Kanata out instead of deflating at less alone time.

But right now, as Wataru and Kaoru bicker over the finer pronunciations of the latter's last name, Rei notes to himself he should call home. Suddenly he's oh so curious as to whether any help is required at their summer home in Okinawa.

Well. He's using his glasses now! So he should get to see Wataru's abs clearly, no?

*****

" _Mmmm_ , Hibiki-kun, I feel something around my _ankles_."

"Seaweed!"

"Hibiki-kuuun, the sun is so hot today."

"It'll be worse in summer!"

"Hibiki—"

He cuts off. Wataru abruptly stops pulling Rei further into the ocean, now at their waists, and smiles; feeling complicated. "You can call me Wataru again, you know."

Well, _you see_ , he wants to argue, calling you by your first name with no honorific in place feels so _familiar_. _Intimate_ , even. And he's far too _old_ to be so informal. Yes, he's an ancient vampire who shouldn't associate closely with humans. And— But he looks up to what he recognizes as his downfall and caves. Who said Wataru could make such puppy eyes at him? Not fair. _He_ isn't good at puppy eyes. Kaoru says so.

He relinquishes. "... Wataru, I want shaved ice." Rei mumbles pathetically, "Could we go back to shore now? Unlike Shinkai-kun and Hakaze-kun," He glances back at the two who're building a… sand jellyfish sculpture. "I'm not quite fond of the beach."

Wataru giggles, visibly delighted to be called by his name again. "I can tell. I'm surprised you even announced you'd be coming along. But, still, you look great! So why not try and have a Spring break fling, perhaps? How _exciting_ , yes?"

"Don't wanna." Rei huffs. Never letting go of Rei's hands, Wataru swims around, kicking his feet and swirling around Rei like a mermaid. "Wataru, I'll get dizzy."

Wataru slows down to a halt, "Haha, will you? Well, we can't have that." Rei nods. They can't, or he'll complain more. "Alright, let's go get something to eat. I'll carry you there."

Rei hums gratefully, arms sliding around Wataru's neck as the other hefts him into a princess carry. It's too late when he comes to the realization that this is incredibly close and he's been taken in by the other's easy charm once again, but maybe this is good. Does Wataru do this with anyone else? Rei can't recall. Wataru's always been careful about _borderlines_ and such, as affectionate as he may be. If that's still so, then perhaps...? "Um. About that fling thing you mentioned?"

"Yesss?" He sing-songs. "Have your eyes on someone?"

Rei's lips press into a thin line. No time like the present! "... I do. But he's being quite difficult."

"I'd argue you're being more so. You've always been."

"That's neither here nor there, isn't it? And you're one to talk."

Wataru steps onto sand now, striding towards their towels and setting Rei down upon one. "You should just go on with it, Rei. Don't you think?"

 _If you insist_. Rei sweeps his towel over both their heads and pouts. It's not like that'll hide what he's doing from Kaoru or Kanata, or really anyone on the beach, but it's what he has left for a semblance of privacy in intimacy. "Wataru."

"Still not subtle." Wataru leans closer in. "Never quite got the handle on that, hm?"

Rei brushes his nose against Wataru's, "Maybe so, though you've never grown less complicated. If you knew, you could've taken initiative, after all. May I?"

"Watching you is much more entertaining, fufufu. But! Yes, of course. You may." So they kiss.

*****

By the way, his abs were great.

*****

"Merrrrrrrrrrrrrrry Christmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!"

So loud. Like always. "It's Christmas _Eve_." Rei counters, burying his face even deeper into his scarf and shoving his hands into his coat pockets. How he'd love to be, instead, bundled up by the fireplace with hot cocoa and cookies right about now. Even better, he could be tangled up in blankets with Wataru too. His boyfriend insisted on going out, though, and who is Rei, as lovesick as he is, to deny the other's wishes?

Wataru, beside him, waves a gloved hand dismissively, having settled down from his energetic greeting. "It'll be Christmas soon enough. You oughten get so particular, my love."

"Hrrmn." He'll resolve to keep his complaints to himself. "So you wanted to see the lights?"

Wataru nods, "Yes! Tomorrow is the party at your house, no? We won't get to see it then."

"I suppose so, though I wouldn't mind a romantic rendezvous in the middle of the party."

"And leave your brother and that Isara boy to do the main dance? Oh, you know how your brother is. He'll make that one fluster and scold him endlessly for being so _initiative_ on the dancefloor, in front of others." Wataru remembers very clearly the last time Rei left things in Ritsu's hands; the younger Sakuma having chosen to announce to _everyone_ at the party in various actions of _kisses_ and _hugs_ and _sultry whispers_ during a waltz of how much he adored Mao. He wonders if all vampires are so _needy_.

Rei remembers it differently, feeling nothing but admiration for his younger brother. He snuggles up to Wataru on the bench they're seated upon, "Kukuku. I wouldn't mind following in his footsteps. Shall we cause a ruckus?"

"Hush." comes Wataru's response next to his ear, elbow lightly digging into Rei's side. "If you do that, you better have reserved a whole KFC just for me to gorge on. It's _Christmas_ , after all."

Rei wiggles about. It tickles more than anything. How _terrifying_. "Hooooh? Ruin my surprise for you, won't you?" The sound of his laughter is warm and low, though the sound of it cuts short when Wataru hands him a slender box. "Mm? What's this?"

"Your Christmas present. I want you to have it now. Go on, it'll make sense when you see it."

Rei stares. Wataru holds it out closer. Giving in, Rei takes the box from Wataru's hands, fumbling a bit to open it with his gloves on, but the important thing is he _does_ manage it, revealing a pair of glasses inside — black, red on the inside, a golden lined rose on each side of the leg, by the lenses.

"Ah."

Amused by his surprise, Wataru leans in to peer at him closer up. "Fufufu. much better than the ones you're wearing down to the last stretch, mm?" He slips the old ones off Rei, smoothly pocketing them and settling the new ones upon his face. "Better, yes? Oh, the lights! They're on now, look!"

Rei thinks there's a better use for this gift: so he stares at Wataru's sparkling expression a bit longer.

*****

_Several years later_.

There's a crick in his neck he just can't seem to get rid of. Ever since he took up overseeing the family name and household, Rei's found himself swamped with work and things to manage, and right about now he's craving for Wataru to visit and maybe even massage his neck while he tries to decipher these pages and pages of text upon text. Nowadays, he's left with little time for play sadly, and he truly feels aged like he used to portray. At times, he even wonders if this is how Keito felt; holed up in the council room sifting through all the paperwork that seemed to flow in and out endlessly. Did Wataru ever massage Keito's neck during those times when he'd go to "help"? ... No. Keito wouldn't allow that. Neither would Rei, granted. His mind ought to stop betraying him. Being annoyed while working won't help get anything done.

The sound of the door clicking upon draws Rei further away from that train of thought, thankfully, and he raises his gaze from what is growing to largely look like a mass of black scribbles to see Wataru coming in. "Hoho~ Merry Christmas, Wataru."

The aforementioned man slips inside Rei's study, making quick work of removing his coat and gloves and such, tilting his head in acknowledgement. When done, he settles into one of the plush seats in front of Rei's desk. "Merry Christmas! Now," He folds his hands atop his lap, "what on _Earth_ did you call me over so early for? We aren't to meet up with the others at the café 'til noon."

"It's important." Rei insists as he stands from his seat and comes around to wrap his arms around Wataru, who's gotten back up with a sigh once realizing Rei's intentions. He wants affection. And he does, because Rei pulls him in close and starts peppering the line of his jaw in kisses. "I assure you, it's quite important."

"You said that twice." Wataru points out.

"No, I didn't." says Rei, defensively.

"You do that whenever you're hiding something, Rei."

"Huh? No. Not at all. No, not at all!"

"Not helping your case, my dear. And the kisses," Rei is now pulling down the fabric of Wataru's turtleneck, smothering the area with kisses too, "are not distracting me."

The kisses continue. "You're certain?"

"I am."

Maybe some more will work. "Absolutely positive?"

"Mhmm."

Rei hums lowly against Wataru's throat and then buries his face into the crook of Wataru's neck, breathing in and taking a moment to himself before he pulls completely away. "I have something to tell you."

"I presumed as much." Wataru folds his arms, "So?"

A few more deep breaths. He can do this. He's been preparing for months now. He even got nearly killed by Ritsu for asking Mao to let him practice on him! His silence worries Wataru, but before Wataru can speak again to ask if Rei is alright, he snatches up Wataru's hand and shows him a ring nestled in a box with another.

"Wataru—" He just barely gets that out, just _barely_ sees Wataru's eyes widen before...

 _Poof_.

In a puff of silver smoke, gold glitter, and dove feathers, Wataru is gone, leaving Rei coughing and waving the remnants away. But he knows the other isn't _gone_. In fact, Wataru is quite the shy person, in truth. Rei has lived through this situation many a time, and he simply comes to his desk and bends (how his bones creak, _oof_ ) to see a flushed face, crying Wataru underneath.

"My love." He's nothing but patient. Since they met, he's loved every face Wataru's ever shown him.

"How could you… Doing this before we have to go out! You know," Wataru sniffles, "you know how I am."

"I do," Rei's voice betrays him (he'd wanted to appear endlessly _cool_ right now), affection pouring out so obviously as crawls in beside Wataru, slipping an arm around his shoulders and holding tight, "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"... Truly?" The word leaves Wataru's mouth in a hushed, shaky whisper.

"I'm not at all subtle, remember?" Rei presses a kiss to Wataru's temple.

Wataru lets out a croaked noise of a sound, "I know." They bask in understanding silence for a few minutes, allowing Wataru to calm down and allowing Rei to will his heart to stop trying to jump out his throat. _Probably wants to get to Wataru's_ , he thinks, and only embarrasses himself further for thinking something so corny.

Rei holds out his hand then, and Wataru places his there, allowing Rei to slip the ring onto his finger. It's a silver band, an etching of roses and ivy around the length just perfectly in the center. The inside, too, feels a little textured, Wataru notes as he observes it.

"Is there something on the inside?" Wataru snuggles up against Rei's side closer.

"Mmm," Rei nuzzles against the side of Wataru's face, "it says, _you are the magic of my life_."

"How sappy." Wataru tries not to cry again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

*****

"Wa~ Ta~ Ru~ What's on your "hand" thereeee?"

"It seems to be a RING."

"A rather plain design, non? Felt like accessorizing lately?"

"Looks like Sakuma-san's tastes. Hey, did you get that for—"

Rei scratches his nose. Wataru grins.

Ah, the sound of them gasping and shouting at the revelation is a dear memory still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "later" he says ... well anyway thats it for this au! thank you for tuning in


End file.
